Missilevamps
by princessangel396
Summary: Out-take for my story "Not As It Seems" Alice is up to something... and Jasper and Emmett are in on it. What happens when Alice goes undercover? What happens when Jasper turns into Mr. Moodrs? Emmett is a Sexy Grizzly? read and find out! R&R please!


**This will only make sense if you read my "Not As It Seems" story, and know this is what happened and why Rosalie and Edward, had to go get Jasper, Alice and Emmett!**

**I do not own Supernatural or Twilight. Now I'm going to go kill myself. Haha goodbye.**

**P.S I'm not really dead. I'm not killing myself… lol**

**Please review!**

* * *

**A.P.O.V.**

I couldn't see Bella, and I loathed it. My visions were what I relayed on. And when they had holes in them, I felt almost blind. It also worried me that if something was to happen I wouldn't be able to see it. I tried looking into her future again, and again I was brought into the burrs of colors, and voices speaking so quietly, that it was even hard for me to tell what were being said. Whenever I looked into her future I got nothing. Visions would come at the oddest of times, and I couldn't understand it. My visions were made on the decisions that one would make, while Bella's just seemed to come when I least expected. It was driving me crazy! Can vampires go crazy?! I think I was getting a headache…

"Alice, sweets, are you okay?" my wonderful Jazzy asked me warily. I sighed as I leaned into him on the bed. Of course we couldn't use it to sleep on, so that only left obvious reasons…

"I'm fine Jazz, I just hate that I can't see her." I pouted. He knew how I felt about not being able to see Bella, clearly.

"I know sweets, I can feel it." I heard him chuckle at his inside joke.

"I hate it Jazz. I never know what will happen with her. She was gone for three days, and Edward was freaking out, and I couldn't do a thing about it! What good have I become?" I told him sadly.

"That's not true. You keep us going Ali, and if you can't see this girl, maybe it would be best to look into it more…" I was brought into a vision, and gasped loudly.

"Jasper, no!" I shouted as I pushed away from him, and looked at him with wide, shocked eyes. He looked down, ashamed.

"Ali, I-"

"-No Jasper! You can't, you can't hurt her!" I told him firmly.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Alice. But if she's a danger, I want to know more about her." Jazzy told me.

"She won't hurt us! I just know it Jasper! And you can't hurt her! Think about what that would do to Edward! And about what it would do to me." I told him. How could he even think to do such a thing? Bella wouldn't hurt us. She wouldn't tell on us when the time came for her to know. I was sure of that. But Jasper being Jasper thinks of everything as a threat or possible danger. And anything that could be a danger to me, Jasper wouldn't think twice about getting rid of.

"Alice-"

"No, Jasper. Promise me. Promise me you won't even think, about hurting her." he sighed.

"Promise me Jasper." I made him look at me.

"I promise Ali. I won't do anything until there is reason to." I nodded.

"There won't be any reason to hurt her Jazz. I know that for sure. And just be happy that Edward isn't here to hear that." I told him quickly. He had left the house to go to his meadow, and 'think' as he calls it. More like tell himself stupid little things to make himself feel bad and want to be alone for forever.

"I think I can handle Edward, Ali." he chuckled lightly. I felt myself frowned.

"I just can't stop thinking about her, Jasper. I know she and Edward will be together, but I can't get a clear picture!" I cried to him. I then felt a wave of calm hit me, and I sighed. I loved my husband's gift sometimes.

"It'll be okay, Ali." he promised me in his sexy, southern drawl. I nodded.

"Okay," he then smiled, and I felt my insides began to feel alive. Jasper.

"I think I have an idea of how to keep things off your mind." he told me, as he leaned into kiss me. I then blamed.

"You're right." his lips were an inch from mine.

"Shopping!" I yelled, as I jumped up from the bed, and ran out of the room.

"Alice," I heard Jasper moan from the bedroom. I giggled quietly, as I ran down the stairs.

*******

"You're going to talk to her today, Edward." I told my brother, as we were driving to school. I told Jasper to keep his thoughts blocked as best as he could, and to send him calm emotions all day. I even had some time to talk with Rosalie about Bella, and try to have her understand that she wasn't a danger. If Rose felt anything about Bella like Jasper did, she and Jasper wouldn't think twice before teaming up and doing something horrible to her. And I wouldn't like that happen to my soon-to-be sister, or my brother.

"So what if I do, Alice?" I rolled my eyes at him, while I blocked my thoughts by singing some song that I knew Edward would hate.

"Why are all of you blocking me?" Edward asked, becoming very annoyed with us and our lack of clear thoughts.

"Nothing Edward, I just heard this song yesterday, and I really like it!" I told him happily. He didn't believe me.

"Okay, whatever." we got to the school and I got out of the car, and took Jazz's hand.

"What do you have planed?" he whispered. I grinned.

"Nothing and I'll let you know as soon as I do." I whispered back, as Edward talked with Emmett and Rosalie. Okay, this is good. All I have to do is find a way to talk with Bella, and not have Edward around.

"I'm going to class! I'll see you later! Bye Jazzy, Edward, Rosalie Emmett." I nodded to them as I skipped into the school and to my first class. I took a moment to look at the outfit my teacher was wearing and frowned in disgust.

How could anyone wear something like that?! Didn't anyone even care anymore? It's like they like to wear such things! I mean, those shoes so, don't go with her eyes!

I then got a vision of a shoe sale in Port Angeles, this week. I squealed happily, and got everyone's attention.

"Sorry!" I smiled at everyone around.

"Freak," I heard someone mumble. I frowned. I shouldn't care what anyone thought of me. I've lived long enough to know that much. But it still hurt just a little when someone said something hurtful to me. Edward should still be in history by now, so that gave me time to think without having to worry about him listening in.

Maybe I can find her before schools over, and ask her to go shopping! Hum, I wonder if she likes shopping… she has great taste! I bet she does… oh, I forgot. She has a boyfriend, or something. But if she has a boyfriend, why would she and Edward get together? Was something going to happen to her boyfriend? Was he going to get hurt? Was he going to hurt Bella? No! He couldn't hurt my sister! But she's not even my sister yet. Agr! I hate not knowing!

I really, really, really hate not knowing!

********

"Emmett," I stopped him from walking into the café with everyone else.

"That's what my momma named Me." he grinned down at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Look, I need to find something out about Bella, so I need you to make sure Edward doesn't find out what I'm about to do." I told him quietly. He raised an eyebrow.

"And what are you about to do?" I sighed.

"Tell you later. Just please, if you can, I need you to get his attention while he's in class, make sure he's not paying any attention to Bella, and be loud in your thoughts. Okay?" I begged of him. He smiled.

"I get to be loud?" I smirked.

"The louder, the better." he returned the smirk.

********

I used my hearing to make sure no one was in the hallway and checked my future, to make sure no one would find me. I hid in the girl's bathroom until the bell rang and everyone left for their classes. Human bathrooms are so gross! Never again, will I go in there. Never, I took the long way around Edward's Biology class so he wouldn't hear my thoughts, smell me, or see me. Once I got to where I needed to be, I text'd Emmett, and let him know to get to work. Jasper already knew what I was about to do, and he was down the hall making sure no one left the teachers room. It helps to have a husband who can make people feel very tried.

I smirked to myself. I felt like such a spy! I was happy to be wearing black boots today. I picked Bella's locker door, and smiled when the door opened.

Perfect.

I pulled out her black/pink fox backpack and studied it. Fox? How many girls would have a fox backpack? It felt heavy for a human girl. I opened it up, and pulled out the first thing I could grab. It was a small black hoodie, and I remembered it as the one she had longed to Wendy. She is so sweet! I can't wait 'till she is my sister! I put it on her top shelf, and continued. I pulled out a few school books, and two of her own.

Romeo and Juliet.

A Teal of two cities.

_So she likes to read?_ I nodded to myself as I grabbed some more stuff out of her bag.

_One black, fingerless glove, one tub of lip-gloss, a blue bottle of…water? A rosary…_ okay, maybe she's religious? _A bag of M&M'S, a medal nail file, an Ipod, and a small, soft bag_. I opened up the small black bag, and looked inside. I then felt my eyebrows shoot up in confusion.

_Salt?_ Why is Bella carrying a bag of salt, around? She can't eat salt… _humans don't eat salt… right?_ I shook my head, humans didn't eat salt in my time, I was sure, but who could tell with the humans of today… I looked at the last few things in her backpack. Everything seemed pretty normal, aside from the salt. See… Bella is normal. She isn't dangerous! Edward and her can be together! Now, I just to find out about that boyfriend of hers, I wonder if I could get a last name…

*************

"Jasper!" I called out to him as he came out of his senior class. He smiles, even though I could tell being so close to humans was making his throat burn.

"Okay Jazz, I went through her locker, and there's nothing to worry about. She's just a normal, seventeen year old girl." I told him as he took my hand. I then felt happiness and let it go through me.

"Isn't this great?! You don't have to hurt her, and Edward get's a mate!" Jasper frowned.

"Alice, sweets, don't get too ahead of yourself. Doesn't she already have a boyfriend?" I frowned at him.

"Do you not want Edward to be happy?" he grinned.

"You know I do, baby doll. I want nothing more then for EmoWard to go away." I smiled.

"Well, then, we have to get them together, Jazz! We have to help Edward!" I then felt a vision:

**Vision:**

_Bella smiled at Sam, but her eyes looked worried. The car came to a stop at_

_"Happy Sundays"_

**Now:**

"What did you see?" I shook my head and looked at Jasper.

"I think we have somewhere else to go today."

***********

"Edward, do you think you could drive a little faster?" I asked Edward as he drove home. He laughed.

"I'm already going 85mph" he told me. I sighed.

"What's the rush?" he looked at me from the mirror.

"Nothing, there's just this sale going on in Port Angeles, and I need to leave as soon as we get home." I told him, thinking only of shoes.

"Don't you have enough shoes?" I grasped at him.

"No! There's not such thing, as having too many shoes!" he shook his head at me.

"Okay," he mumbled.

************

Once we were home, Edward took off saying he wanted to clear his head, and I ran inside to chance my outfit.

"Alice, I don't think you should go alone." I rolled my eyes at Jasper.

"Oh, silly Jasper! Of course I'm not going alone! You're going with me!" I told him, brightly.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Are you questioning _me_?"

"No," I smiled.

"Good! Now, how do I look?" I twirled around and showed him my 'Spy' outfit.

"Fine-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I turned toward the door and saw Emmett staring at me, eye wide.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Emmett?" I chilled him.

"It looks like you're dressing up for something."

"Duh, and I have to get going, so goodbye, Emmett." I went to move pass him but he stopped me.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Bella."

"What?!"

"God, Emmett, stop yelling, someone will hear you!" I told him quickly.

"Sorry, anyway if you're going to see Bella, why are you dressed like that?"

"It's in." I told him easily.

"Is it? Wow. Now, where are you _really_ going?" I sighed.

"Bella and her brother are going to an ice cream place ten minutes from here, and if I leave now, and drive quickly, I can make it there in six minutes." I told him.

"You're gonna spy on them?! Oh my God! You have to let me come! It's my dream to be a spy!" he started jumping up and down. I looked at him confused.

"I thought your dream was to be Michael Knight?"

"It's second to that! Please Alice? Let me go!"

"No," I told him flatly. He pouted.

"Why not? I helped you today, so I wanna come!"

"Emmett, I'm just going to see why Bella looked so worried in my vision, and then I'm going to leave. Okay?" I didn't have time to be having this conversation. I might be missing something!

_I hate not knowing!_

"Please Alice? Please, please, pretty please!" Emmett clapped his hands together, and was in a begging position on the floor. I sighed.

"No," he pouted.

"Please, Ali?" _I would regret this…_

"Okay…" I gave in.

"Yes!" he jumped up, and pumped his huge fist in the air. He then ran out of the room, and five seconds later, reentered the room wearing all black. Black boots, black jeans, black t-shirt, a black bandana tied around his big head and a huge smile on his face.

"Let's go!" he told Jasper and I, I nodded my head in approve. We ran outside, and ran to the Volvo. I then huffed.

_I don't have the keys! I could just always take it… but then Edward will know I didn't go to a shoe sale, and he will be mad I touched his car! I really can't touch his martin, or he'll kill me. Esme was at the garden store, Carlisle was at work,_ _Rosalie's car isn't running right. That just leaves…_

"Emmett, we're taking your jeep." I told him, as I ran to his jeep, and jumped in the backseat.

"Oh my goodness! This is like, the best day ever! First we get to play spy, now we get to take my jeep to play spy!" Emmett grinned, and pulled out his keys from his pocket.

"Let's go!" he yelled, jumped into the jeep as well. Jasper started smiling widely from his place beside me and I giggled. Emmett's feelings must have been very excited. We pulled out of the driveway, and took off down the road that leads out of the woods.

"Emmett, can you go faster?" I questioned him, as he got onto the main road. He grinned.

"Oh, can I!" he pushed down on the gas more and I felt myself move back in my seat more. I then heared a phone began to ring, and saw who it was before Emmett picked up.

"Hello? Emmett Cullen speaking." he said, to the voice on the phone.

"_Where the hell did you just go?! You come into our room like a bat out of hell, get dress in all black, not to mention you took my favorite lip-stick!" _Rosalie yelled into the phone. Emmett rolled his eyes. He had put his phone on the loud speaker, and was pushing 75mph on the small high-way.

"Relax, Rosie. Everything's cool. We're just heading to 'Happy Sundays.' I'll be back real soon." I smacked my hand to my forehead. _He just had to tell her where we were going._

"_What the hell are you going to ice cream place, for? You can't eat ice cream, you Dumb ass!" _I felt bad at the way Rosalie could be so mean to him sometimes.

"Emmett, do not tell her a thing!" I whispered to him.

"_Was that Alice? Emmett, tell me what is going on!"_

"Rosie, baby, everything is okay. We were just going to check out the specials." Emmett told her, smoothly.

"_Specials? Emmett, you can't eat for crying out loud! And you still didn't tell me what you needed my favorite lip-stick for!"_

"Rose, can you hold that thought for a moment?" he asked her softly.

"_You're putting me on hold?!"_

He then hit the brakes and turned the wheel to the left, as the jeep skidded two lands over, and onto a new road. I felt myself grab the edge of my seat to keep my stone body from being pushed into the window.

"_What the hell was that?! Emmett, what are you doing? Was that the car? Oh, Emmett, you better answer me!"_

"Sorry 'bout that Rose. Is there anything I can get you at the shop?" I rolled my eyes as I put my head into my hands.

"_Hell no, there's nothing you can get me from a human, ice cream shop! Emmett, what the hell is going on? Where is everyone? Is Jasper there too?" _Emmett pushed the jeep to go faster, and made it under a red light with a second to spare. Cars started beeping at us from every direction. I checked the future to make sure we would get there in one piece. _With, the car, that is._

"Why, yes, he is, Rose. Can I take a message for you?" he asked, in a very professional tone.

"_Yeah, you can tell him, Alice, and yourself that if I don't get my lip-stick back right now, I am going to kick your as-"_

"Thank you, for the call. Please call back at another time." he hit the call end button on his phone, and took another turn.

"I love her. I do. But sometimes my Rosie can be a talker." he told me and Jazz, as he looked in the backseat at us.

"Emmett, please look at where you are going." I told him calmly.

"Yes, Emmett. Please do." Jasper added. Emmett rolled his golden eyes and sighed, as he turned his attendant back to the road.

"You guys, you're almost as boring as Eddie." I smiled.

"Emmett, we're about to spy on the girl Edward will come to love. I think that counts for a little less then boring." Emmett then laughed.

"You're so right! I'm gonna be like a spy! Alice, you really _are _the best sister ever!" I flipped my short hair back, and smirked.

"I know."

*********

Two minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot of "Happy Sundays."

"Em, park the car in the back, okay?" I told Emmett as I looked at the black, glossy car that was parked right in front of the store.

"I was going too. Duh." he told me, waving his large hand.

"Do you think I'm a bad spy?" I sighed.

"Well I don't know, Emmett. Have you done this before?" he pulled his eyebrows together, thinking.

"No. but I did follow this human who looked exactly like Bon Jovi, once. Turns out, it was just a really ugly woman." he shivered. I shook my head. I _didn't_ want to know. We parked behind "Happy Sundays" and got out of the car. There was no one back here, and there was fog rising up from the sewers, making this seem all the more exciting. _For Emmett, I'm talking about Emmett…_

We walked along side the back wall of the place, and moved slowly, making sure no humans would come out from nowhere. I then became very annoyed, and turned around to glare at Emmett. He wasn't paying attention, and ran into me. Jasper had to reach out to grab me.

"For the love of all that is good and holy, Emmett! Stop humming the 007 soundtrack!" I hissed at him. He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Alice, I'm just really excited! I've always wanted to do something like this!" I sighed. He was way _too _excited. I shouldn't have let him come. He would get us caught, somehow, he would.

"Look, Emmett, why don't you just stay back here, and be look out?" I officered him softly, He pouted.

"Do I have to? I'll miss everything!" I shook my head.

"No you won't. And if someone comes, you can give us the single."

"What's the single?" I thought quickly.

"Just, moo."

"Moo?" he laughed.

"Yeah, Moo. You know, like they did in that really great spy movie? All the good spies are doing it." I told him confidently. He grinned.

"Really?"

"Really, so you stay here, and me and Jasper's gonna go check up front. Remember: just moo." I told him, holding up one finger. He nodded and I turned to walk away.

"Alice, wait!" I held in a sigh as I turned around.

"Yes, Emmett?"

"We need code names!" I didn't have time for this!

"Okay, just pick them. Fast!"

"Umm, oh, I wanna be Sexy Grizzly." I looked at him with my eyebrows raise.

"Okay…"

"You can be Pixie Hollow, and Jasper can be Mr. Mooders." I heard Jasper growl.

"Okay, great, Pixie Hollow is leaving. Come on, Mooders." I grabbed Jaspers hand and started walking toward the front of the ice cream parlor. I then heard Emmett humming the theme song for "Goldfinger" I shook my head. I looked around the corner of the place and smiled when I saw no one was there. I then stepped around the bushes and frowned when my black jacket was caught by the prickly bush, and the fabric was scratched. I felt Jasper send me waves of calm. I smiled at him and looked in the window.

"Look, there they are!" I pointed to them through the window, and elbowed Jazzy in his side. I then felt confused as I saw Bella's angry face.

"Don't Bell me. What the hell are you talking about; you don't want me to go?" Bella said in a shocked tone.

"It's not that I don't want you to go, it's just, if you go, you'll miss some school, and you already missed enough as it is." Sam told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Sam, school can wait. I wouldn't miss too much." He shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes. _His hair is cute. I would love to get my hands on it. Oh the stays' I could do to it! _I then shook my thoughts away. I would think of that later. Right now I had to keep up with them. Was Sam going somewhere he did not want Bella, to go?

"I don't think so Bella, you can't miss anymore days." he told her. Bella then turned her head, and I felt Jasper pull me against himself on the side of the wall, where no one could see through the window. If I had a heart beat, it would have been jumping like mad.

"Sammy, come on, it's not that big a deal." I heard Bella pleading with him. Very slowly I let go of Jasper and looked back through the window.

"No, Bella, you should stay here." she glared at him.

"She's getting very angry. Do you want me to clam her down?" Jasper asked me. I shook my head. We shouldn't get involved.

"Does Dean know about this?" her tone was one of disbelief.

"Yes, I've talked to Dean about it." he said smoothly. She raised her eyebrows.

"And what does he think of this?" He sighed.

"He doesn't agree with me." Bella smirked.

"So what's your point then?" she questioned.

"My point is Bella, I'm your brother, and I said you're not going and you're not going." His voice was fume.

"Sam, you can't tell me what to do! What about Dean? If he doesn't want me to stay then I'm going!" _Why would she listen to her boyfriend, over her own brother?_

"Bella, calm down, and you would really listen to Dean over me?" _just what I was thinking, Sam. _I thought to myself.

"He's feeling shocked, but not that surprised." Jasper told me.

"No, but he doesn't tell me what to do, unlike you!" Bella crossed her arms.

"It's only a few days, then we're coming right back, and you can go next time." _where did Bella want to go? And why was Sam so straight-on on keeping her here?_

"No way in hell, are you leaving me here Sam."

"She's getting very, angry." I nodded to Jasper as he read they're emotions.

"I won't say it again Bella, you're staying, and you're going to school."

"He feels very strongly on her going to school." I frowned.

"What the hell are you doing?" I jumped and turned to stare eye-wide at Edward and Rosalie. Edward's eyes were dark, and Rosalie looked mad as hell.

"What happened to the single, Emmett?" I questioned Emmett, whose ear was in Rosalie's hand.

"Moo?" he mumbled. Rosalie let him go, and he got up to his full height.

"There were two of them?" Emmett offered up, lamely.

"You can't just come in here and tell me what I can, and cannot do Sam. Where were you when it was just me and Dean? Oh, right, I remember. You left Sam! You left to go to your precious Stanford." Bella said in the coldest voice I had heard her speak in, so far. I looked away from my family and back into the window. _He had left her with Dean, for two years, to go to Stanford? Where was her father…?_

"What's going on?" Edward asked us as we all stood watching through the window as Bella and Sam fought.

"You know why. And I'm still your brother Bella, and that means I _can _tell you what is good for you." Sam told her.

"He feels that she is being unreasonable."

"I don't know. But they're fighting." I told Edward. _I hate not knowing!_

"What's good for me? Sam, you barely know me anymore." she whispered.

"She feels alone again." Jasper told us sadly.

"Great. Now we're even following the human around! What have we turned into?!" Rosalie shouted.

"Be quiet Rose." I hissed at her,

"That's bull Bella, and you know it." Sam argued back at her. With us speaking in vampire speed, we were able to have our own conversation, while we listened to theirs.

"I'm not talking about the facts Sam. I know that you and Dean know me better then I know myself. I'm talking about my feelings Sam. You can know what I'm thinking and how I will react to something, but you don't know what I feel. And you don't know what I am capable of." _What is she capable of…?_

"That's what I would like to know." mumbled, Edward.

"Bella, I'm not saying I know everything, and I'm not saying I know best. I'm just saying that you need to stay here and wait it out. You were great with Lucas, and with Buffy and Nick. I know you want to come, and I know it was you and Dean to help out this Jerry guy, but please Bella, just let me and Dean Do this one." She glared at him.

"Who the hell are Lucas and Nick?" Rosalie wondered aloud. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Let you and Dean do this one? What about the next time? And the time after that? Sam, I'm not a kid, and I sure as hell know that Dean wouldn't just leave me alone while you guys go and figure this out."

"What are they going to do?!" I exclaimed, tried of not knowing. _They're not going to kill someone… are they?_

"Well, I don't know, Alice. I can't very well hear them!" Edward hissed at me.

"You're right. Dean doesn't like it, and I'm okay with that." Sam told Bella. I heard Edward chuckled darkly. I felt my eyes roll.

"Sam. Just, don't." Bella said, incredulously.

"I'm looking out for you, Bella." he told her softly.

"Two years Sam. Two years it was just me and Dean. Did you know sometimes Dean let me sleep in his bed with him, just so I could get to sleep at night? I missed you Sam! And now you don't even want me with you!" Bella cried out. Even if she looked far from crying, I saw Edward frown.

"That's not true Bella, and you know it. And you know why I left, you told me you understood why I left, so don't go telling me you didn't get It." he told her. His eyes were getting darker, making brown the most dominated in his hazel eyes.

"I was fourteen Sam, I needed my older brother and you left. You didn't even call for mouths!" I felt my dead heart break a little at what that must have been like for her to all but lost her older brother for two years.

"You had Dean!"

"He must trust this Dean guy and awful lot, to be leaving his little sister with him." Emmett spoke for the first time after being caught, and bitch slapped by Rosalie.

"He feels plain, and anger." Jazz told us.

"Doesn't matter! I still needed you too! You know how Dad went off mouths at a time!" Bella called out. A young girl that walked pass their table was frightened, and walked away from them quickly. They didn't even notice.

"What kind of father would leave their kid alone for mouths?" Rosalie asked in disgust.

"Maybe it wasn't like that?" I tried to think of what he could've been doing to keep him away from his children, for such an amount of time.

"You knew it wasn't for forever, I was coming back Bella." He told Bella. I looked to Jasper.

"He is being honest." I nodded and turned back to the bickering siblings.

"Would you really Sam? Would you really be here if it wasn't for Jessica?" Bella questioned. His face change and his jaw sapped shut.

"Who the hell is Jessica?" everyone wonder out loud.

"Pain, all he is feeling is Pain, and anger." Jasper told us, as he closed his eyes. I knew it must have been hard on him feeling all of our emotions, and being outside of a window of someone feeling great pain. I rubbed his arm.

"Don't Bella. Don't go there." Sam's voice had turned cold.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm just telling you the truth. Tell me you would be here right this minute if it wasn't for Jessica." he shook his head. _Did this Jessica hurt him, in someway?_

"You know I would be. And don't bring Jess into this."

"He's feeling defensive." said Jasper. I guess the pain had left Sam and now he was feeling a new emotion.

"Why do you care so much if I go to school or not? Sam, this is my life, and you can't run It." she yelled at him.

"You're just like Dean. You're too hardheaded." he told her darkly.

"What does her boyfriend have to do with this?" Emmett asked to no one.

"Stop treating me like a kid Sam," Bella shot at him.

"She feels sick of being treated like a child."

"Yeah jazz, we heard that." Rosalie hissed at him.

"Leave Jasper alone, He's just helping!"

"I don't even know what you're doing here."

"Well Edward, we were playing spy-"

"Shut up! They're talking again!" I hissed at them.

"Stop acting like one." he sapped at her.

"Oh, no he didn't!" Emmett exclaimed, as he waved a finger around in the air.

"See? This is why I hang around Dean. He doesn't make me feel bad about myself." she pushed her sundae across the table.

"Yes, Dean is so great." I heard Edward mumble to himself.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad Bella. And if you care about Dean so much, what do you even care if I'm here?" He asked, bitterly.

"He's… jealous." Jasper said, confused.

"Jealous, what, he thinks Bella likes Dean, better?" I found myself asking.

"That's what he's feeling." Jazzy told me.

"She kind of acts like it…" Rosalie mumbled.

"But I'm sure that's not true!" I tried to tell them.

"What does this have to do with Dean?! Sam, this is about you wanting me to be just like you! I'm sorry Sam, but I don't care about being the best, I don't want Stanford like you did! Let me live my life like I've been!" Bella was losing whatever cool she had.

"And how has she been living?" Jasper thought out loud.

"I really wished I knew." Edward agreed.

"Bella, Calm down." he told for slowly.

"He feels her getting angry." Jasper said, of Sam.

"You're not going, and that's that. So stop bringing up the past."

"What happened in the past?!" I whispered angrily under my breath.

"You're not Dean, Sam. You're not Mom, and you're sure as hell not Dad. So stop telling me what to do." her voice was like fire.

"What do you even know about Mom?" he asked sharply. I gasped. _How could he say something like that to his sister? _I knew Bella's mother was dead, and she must have died when Bella was very young for her not to remember her.

"Hurt. Shock. Anger. More shock." Jasper's eyes were unfocused.

"Bella- I didn't-"

"Shrew you, Sam," Bella pushed away from the table, grabbed her jacket, and threw it over her left shoulder.

"Bella!" He called after her.

"Crap," he mumbled, and hit his fist on the table.

"Wow." Rosalie whispered.

"Oh no," I mumbled.

"Come on!" I told everyone as I ran at vampire speed away from the window and to the side of the place. I looked beside me and saw Edward, Jasper and Rosalie. But Emmett was nowhere to be seen. I then looked back to the bushes and cursed.

"Emmett!" I whispered. The door to the ice cream shop smacked opened and Emmett was stuck. He looked at us with wide eyes, and then threw himself down into the bushes. We all held our breath as Bella turned around and looked back at where the sound of Emmett's rock, hard body was stormed into the bushes. She stared at the bushes for a moment, and then shook her head.

"You're losing it, Bella." she mumbled to herself.

"Bella," Sam called to her, as he came out of happy Sundays, but she walked to the Impala, and got in.

"Bella, I didn't mean-"

"Don't talk to me." she glared at him. He sighed and turned on the car. Once they were out of sigh, Emmett got up, and picked some leafs out of his hair.

"That was kind of fun! Dude, look at this penny I found!" he yelled as he came running over, showing us a rusted penny. Rosalie stared at him dumbly then took the penny and threw it away.

"Aw, Rose! I liked that!" Emmett yelled at her, as he watched where it landed by a sewer.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have got us caught! Then what would have said? 'Oh, you know, we like to stand outside of ice cream stores and stare at the people who can eat all the ice cream we can't!'" Rosalie shouted at him. Emmett frowned.

"I'm just gonna go find that penny, now…" he told her as he walked over to the sewer. Rosalie sighed.

"Rosalie's right. What were you guys thinking? What are you even doing here?" Edward questioned us. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I just had a vision of Bella and Sam talking, and I was just trying to help." I told him softly.

"Yeah, Ed. She really was trying to help. We weren't going to talk to her, or anything. I'll stay away from her, if you want." Jasper officered, I shook my head at him.

"No, Jasper. I think you can be around her. I mean, I was around her the first day I met her, and she smells kind of weird. It's like… nothing." I frowned, not being able to explain myself.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked me.

"Here." I let him read my mind as I thought back to smell Bella. He looked very confused.

"I must speak to Carlisle." Edward said more to himself to us. Emmett came back over, smiling.

"I found it!" he grinned as he held out his penny.

"I think I'll call it Bob." Jasper looked at him with an unreadable face.

"That's Abraham Lincoln, Emmett." Emmett frowned.

"Well, he's Bob, now!" we each shook our heads.

"Come on, I'm going home. Emmett, you're riding with me." Rosalie left no room for anything else, as she walked away, and toward Emmett's jeep.

"Rosie, wait!" Emmett called after her. He looked at me and Jasper.

"It was nice working with ya, Pixie hollow. Mr. Mooders." he saluted us, and then turned away.

"I don't want to know." Edward stared after him in confusion.

*********

"I'm really sorry, Edward," I told him again, as we got out of the car when we got home. He sighed.

"I know you are, Alice." he then smiled slightly. _It wasn't a real smile. _I noted.

"If you'll excuse me, I must speak to Carlisle." he gave a small bow of his head, and ran into the house.

"He's going to speak with him about Bella." Jasper told me, leaving a kiss to my head. I had seen it in Edward's future, but questioned Jasper anyway.

"How do you know?" I asked, looking up into his dark eyes.

"He's having mix feelings. It's what happens when he thinks of her." he chuckled. I smiled.

"I'm going hunting, would you like to come?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Maybe later, I went this morning." I told him lightly. He nodded and kissed my lips.

"Then I will be back later." I smiled and he ran out of sigh, and into the woods.

"Pixie Hollow!" I heard Emmett yelling. I turned my head and looked at him.

"Yes, Grizzly?" he rolled his eyes.

"It's _Sexy, _Grizzly." he told me.

"I'm not calling you that." he pouted.

"Okay, whatever. When's our next mission?" I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, us being spies. When do we get to spy again?" I sighed.

"That was a one time thing, Em." I told him softly. He gasped, and put a large hand over his mouth.

"You mean, the groups breaking up?!" I pulled my eyebrows together.

"No…? Think of it as taking a brake." he sighed and wiped his brow as if he were sweating.

"Thank goodness! I couldn't take it if the Missile-vamps broke up."

"Missile-vamps?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's what I named us! You know me, you and Jasper!" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, whatever." I walked passed him, getting ready to go into the house.

"Emmett?" I called to him.

"Yes, Alice?" he asked, happily.

"Now that we're alone…" I draped out.

"Why did you take Rosalie's lip-stick?" he grinned, and pulled out a medaled lip-stick from his pocket.

"I don't know." I never felt more relived that he didn't plan on wearing any. He then smiled, and flipped it around some. He then threw it into the air, and caught it before it hit the ground. He shook his head looking disappointed.

"I thought it looked like this laser, I saw in a movie once. Too bad it doesn't really work." he put it back in his pocket.

"See ya Pixie Hollow." he walked away into the darkening night, humming a song.

_"He loves only_

_loves, loves only,_

_He only __loves gold."_

* * *

**There's you're one-shot, and inside look on what happened! And, you got Alice's P.O.V!!!! Who doesn't love a little Alice in their life? Reviews are always nice… yeah… so maybe… if you want to, that is, leave a review, I won't stop you… please leave a review. Reviews make me want to update way faster, and I kind of do! **

**~Angel**


End file.
